Field of the Invention
The subject technology invention relates to a shelf for use in a medical environment, in particular a shelf that is ADA compliant and is useful for supporting working materials and computer accessories when in use, and capable of low profile storage when not in use.
Background of the Related Art
In the modern office, space, storage and ergonomics are all at a premium. An efficient organization of the work space creates not only a cost effective environment but a positive and productive environment as well. This is particularly true in the health care field in which patients in varying degrees of discomfort and malady regularly pass.